


take me down to the promised land

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [204]
Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Nana wants to deserve Yasu one day.
Relationships: Komatsu Nana/Takagi Yasushi
Series: Commissions [204]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 15





	take me down to the promised land

Yasu is too good for her, and Nana has known that from the start. From the moment that she met him, she knew that- okay, maybe not all the way back then, because he was pretty intimidating back then, but as soon as she got to know him, and got to know how well he treated her roommate, she knew that he was good, maybe too good for anyone. Well, not too good for the other Nana, but then, she found out that there was nothing going on there, that her imagination had gotten away from her once again.

But as her love life fails her time and again, she keeps coming back to him in her mind, growing flustered around him, and reminding herself that he is definitely too good for her, that she could never deserve someone like him. Yasu is a good man, who takes care of everyone around him, and he could take care of her, if he wanted to, but she knows better than to pursue something like that. She knows better than to get her hopes up for someone that she will never deserve.

Which makes it all the more surprising when he insists that she _does_ deserve him, when he tells her that she is cute and that she deserves a lot better than what she has been getting. He says some things that she does not quite understand, about how they both deserve better than what they put themselves through for others, but then, she decides not to question it, and to let him have his secrets there.

“Just give me a chance,” he tells her, as if _she_ is not the one who needs to be given a chance, as if she has not daydreamed about a world where she might stand a chance with him. “I want to prove that I can make a cute girl like you way happier than the guys you’ve been hanging out with.”

She wants to let him, no doubt about that. More than anything, she wants to let him, and he has this way about him, where he can easily convince her that she _does_ deserve better, that maybe she might even come close to deserving him, all while he promises that he will always treat her well. He will never abandon her or cheat on her, and he will work hard every day, in the hopes that he might someday be able to give her the life that she has been dreaming of.

As he undresses her, she thinks to herself that any life might be the life she’s been dreaming of, just as long as she can share it with a man as good as him. But she does not say that out loud, not yet; she feels silly to be rushing things along so quickly, to let herself fall so completely in love with him just because he says a few nice things to her, but someday, she might let him know.

Yasu fucks her like a virgin, even though they both know that she isn’t. He takes his time with, so gentle and so painfully slow that she can’t help whining for him, and he chuckles, saying, “Sorry, but it’s so easy to tease you. It’s cute when you get impatient, you know?”

Flustered, she says, “That’s not fair! Don’t tell me you’ve got a secret sadistic side!”

“Me? Not at all,” he replies, pinning her down beneath him. “I’d say that I’m more submissive than anything else.”

He fucks her like a virgin, but she does not think that there is anything submissive in the way that he holds her down and nibbles along her neck while he pushes inside of her, making her cry out for him. His thrusts are slow and gentle, but he takes it at _his_ pace, giving her what she needs but on his terms. Her impatience fades as she finds herself enjoying his pace, enjoying his lips on her neck, and the way his fingers soon lace with hers, holding her hands instead of pinning her at her wrists.

She loves him; Nana knows that she loves him, but he did not make himself particularly difficult to fall in love with. He claims that he loves her too, and he claims that he wants to be everything that she needs, and she wants to believe him, and wants to be what he deserves, even if he thinks that she already is. Yasu takes care of everyone in his life, almost compulsively, and as selfish as it may be, she wants him to take care of her too, and she wants to rely on him.

But she will keep working hard, and she will do what she can to be there for him as well. Love is a two-way street, something that she has learned time and time again, and she wants to put in as much as she takes out, no matter what that might involve. But if Yasu wants to take care of her, that is just fine by her, and if tonight is any example of what she has to look forward to, she knows that she will never be left wanting.

There is nothing submissive about the way that he fucks her, gentleness fading away as she moans for him, and the more that he sees she can handle, the more he gives her, fucking her harder and faster until she is screaming with her orgasm. His grip on her hands tightens as he comes, and then he is relaxing on top of her, slowly letting go of her hands so that he can hold her, and so that she can cling to him.

Yasu is too good for her, such a good man that he seems unreal at times, but when he holds her, she knows that he is real, and that he is right here with her. And when he holds her, she starts to believe that maybe she does deserve him, or at least that she will be able to, someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
